Colours
by VanDarkness
Summary: Sam siempre se ha preocupado por Quinn, pero cuando su fatidico destino ocurre ¿Comó le afectará? El va al hospital y es inevitable expresar lo que siente. Songfic inspirado por la cancion Colours, ocurre tras el final de On My Own.


**Hola :) Quiero compartirles este songfic que cree tras el ultimo episodio de Glee "On May Way" trata lo que paso al final del capitulo con Quinn y como le afecta a Sam Evans. Fue un shock para mi que eso pasara. Espero les guste lo que aquí escribo. **

**La canción que elegí es "Colours" de Emma Hewitt (De ahi el nombre del songfic) y aun que no es muy conocida me parece de las mas bonitas que he escuchado. Es una cancion Trance. Les dejo el link del video para que puedan escucharla y puedan sentir ese transfondo que le di al fic. http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v =xvO3UkXP4Bk obviamente es sin espacios. y una recomendación: lean el fic hasta que aprezca el * asterisco, ahi denle play al video para que puedan escuchar la cancion de fondo mientras leen. **

**Aclaraciones: E****sto esta narrado por Sam, todo lo que aqui pasa son sus pensamientos. lo que esta con (-) guion significa que esta hablando. la letra en negritas es la canción y lo que esta entre comillas (") son pensamientos directos hacia Quin que ocuuren mientras le canta la cancion.**

***No soy dueño de Glee ni de ninguno de los presonajes que aqui aparecen.**

***Tampoco soy dueño de la canción, le pertenece a Emma Hewitt y Armada Music :D **

**Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Colours<strong>_

¿Cómo se puede pasar de estar tan feliz a estar tan triste en cuestión de minutos? Con todo lo que me ha pasado podría decirles que ya se la respuesta, pero la verdad es que no, y mucho menos ahora que estoy en esta sala de hospital sentado en el piso, con la espalda pegada a la pared y con mi cabeza entre las rodillas, evitando que todos me vean llorar como lo hago ahora.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? Es todo tan confuso. Yo estaba feliz por Finn y Rachel, a mitad de su boda cuando el Sr. Schue recibió esa llamada y tuvo que interrumpir porque obviamente la situación lo ameritaba. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué Quinn? ¿Por qué de todos nosotros fue a Quinn a quien decidiste llevarte así? ¿Por qué a ella que se merecía ser feliz por primera vez en su vida? No ella Dios, ella no por favor.

Sentí un escalofrió cuando el Sr. Schue dijo lo que había pasado: un carro arrollado por un tráiler, al parecer el impacto fue directo y arrastró al vehículo varios metros. Cuando los rescatistas llegaron solo encontraron un celular deshecho, una chica totalmente irreconocible por el impacto con la cara completamente llena de sangre ya que los vidrios de la ventanilla le impactaron en el rostro, ella tenía muchos huesos rotos, la columna muy dañada y costillas rotas. Pero milagrosamente estaba viva y la trasladaron al hospital mas cercano para tratar de salvarla… no había ninguna identificación salvo un uniforme de las porristas de la escuela secundaria William McKinley, intacto, en la cajuela y con el nombre Quinn Fabray grabado en el lado derecho. Se comunicaron con Figgins y al parecer el con el Sr. Schuester. Es todo lo que quiero recordar… Porque ahora ella se debate entre la vida y la muerte en ese quirófano, mientras los doctores tratan de hacer que no cruce a esa delgada línea de la muerte.

Todos estamos aquí… En shock, Rachel se culpa a sí misma, no sé por qué, pero tiene la mirada fija a su ramo de bodas con sus padres a los lados abrazándola y secando sus lágrimas. Kurt esta inconsolable, agarrándola mano de Carole y secando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo. Santana finge ser fuerte, tiene que hacerlo puesto que Brittany esta en un mar de lagrimas, creo que aun no digiere esto bien, pero yo se que San esta deshecha por dentro. Finn y Puck no están, fueron por Judy, la madre de Quinn acompañados de Burt para que no hicieran ninguna estupidez en el camino. Tina, Mike, ellos están sentados a mi lado abrazados, conteniendo sus lagrimas. Mercedes me pidió que la acompañara a la capilla para rezar… no lo voy a hacer, no ahora que no hay noticias de Quinn. Veo a Artie muy angustiado, ha pasado por esto antes y es imposible para el imaginarse el destino de Quinn, el piensa que no tendrá tanta suerte como el. También veo a Rory llorando, h entablado una hermosa amistad con Quinn. Y Sugar y Blaine, ellos solo están impactados, en shock, no conocen a Quinn como nosotros, pero es difícil no mantenerse angustiado en momentos así.

El medico se acerca y nos explica la situación de Quinn, gracias a mis rodillas no logro escuchar que dicen pero se que ahora esta en manos de ella salir de esta o no. Ahora esta en sus manos seguir luchando o morir en ese cuarto de hospital… Necesito estar con ella, necesito verla y decirle que siempre la querré. Escucho donde se encuentra: 4º piso, habitación 12-B, pregunto si hay visitas pero por su estado eso es imposible. Estoy furioso… Dios ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? No dejo de repetírmelo una y otra vez. Me marcho solo a la cafetería, no quiero que me sigan, necesito un café o algo que me tranquilice o terminare destrozando este estúpido hospital. Pero ahí esta el plan al lado mío. El cuarto donde se guardan los uniformes de los enfermeros esta abierto. No me importan las consecuencias… Tengo que están con ella y para ella.

Me cambio a toda prisa y cubro mi rostro con un tapabocas, subo el elevador hasta el 4º piso y busco como loco la habitación. Abro la puerta y lo que veo es indescriptible. ¡Quinn!

Ella esta vendada, casi todo su cuerpo a excepción de su rostro que esta lleno de puntadas y moretones. Esta conectada a muchas maquinas, entre ellas un respirador que la mantendrá viva hasta que su corazón deje de latir… Dios no permitas que eso suceda… no a ella. Me arrodillo junto a su cama, me quito el tapabocas y con este me seco todas las lágrimas que salen y seguirán saliendo mientras ella este así. Tomo su mano, ligeramente tibia y lloro aun mas… lloro y maldigo el momento en que esto pasó. Comienzo a hablarle… yo se que puede oírme… muy en el fondo lo sé.

-Quinn, mi bella y preciosa Quinn… ¡Como diablos terminaste aquí! Tu no por favor, tú menos que nadie te mereces esto. Quinn te amo, siempre lo hare*

No puedo seguir hablando… se me viene a la mente una canción y todo lo que puedo hacer es intentar cantarla, aun que cada vez que la veo mi garganta se cierra y mis rodillas pierden su fuerza.

_**Si tuviéramos el tiempo de nuevo**_

_**¿Harías todo de la misma manera?**_

_**Me pregunto sí yo lo haría.**_

_**De todas las promesas que hicimos**_

_**Hay alguna que cambiarias**_

_**En el curso de nuestras vidas.**_

"El primer día que te vi Quinn… será inolvidable para mi. Fue en los pasillos, te pavoneabas luciendo ese uniforme de la Cheerios que te queda fenomenal, lucias arrogante, imposible, indescriptible. Tu fuiste la razón de unirme al club glee… muy en el fondo sentía que eras para mi, que estábamos destinado o algo así".

"No fuimos la mejor pareja… La infidelidad –Dios no debería recordar esto, no ahora- fue un infierno para mí puesto que te amaba, te amaba con todo mí ser. Si pudiera regresar a ese tiempo no dudaría en hacerlo, porque a pesar de lo efímera que fue nuestra relación es lo mejor que me ha pasado en el mundo. No importa que doliera de nuevo… si pudiera le cambiaria el final".

_**Si pudiera llamarte un día **_

_**Para escuchar las palabras que dirías**_

_**Yo lo haría**_

"Si tan solo pudiera escuchar tus palabras en este momento, no importa las que fueran, aun si me llamas tonto e inmaduro, o me ordenas que deje de hablar na'vi yo seria infinitamente feliz".

_**Todos los colores que traes**_

_**Todos regresan hacia nosotros**_

_**Todos los lugares en los que hemos estado este tiempo**_

"Eres increíble Quinn, a pesar de todas las adversidades que has sufrido has sabido salir adelante y continuar, no mirar al pasado mas que para ayudarnos, para ayudarme"

-Quinn… No dejes de luchar te lo ruego.

_**Toda la gente que has conocido**_

_**Ellos vienen de vuelta a ti**_

_**Todos los rostros que hemos visto en esta vida**_

"Te debemos mas que nada, todo. Cada miembro de New Directions, cada maestro y cada persona que te ha conocida ha aprendió mucho de ti. No importa cuanta mierda haya en tu camino, tú sabes continuar y salir adelante con esos colores que te distinguen.

_**Nunca nos tomamos el tiempo**_

_**Para ver a donde íbamos**_

_**Solo estamos de paso**_

_**Y jamás nos preguntamos el por qué**_

_**El rio sigue fluyendo**_

_**Con la belleza de este paseo.**_

"A pesar de que jamás nos detuvimos ni un poco para ayudarte y preguntar que te sucedía, a pesar de que jamás nos molestamos a echarle un vistazo al camino por donde ibas supiste salir de ese abismo, supiste descubrir la belleza en ti, en todos nosotros. La belleza de la iba a la que nombrabas Beth, a la que algunas veces nombrabas Rachel, pero la mayoría de las veces la llamabas Quinn".

_**Si pudiera llamarte un día **_

_**Para escuchar las palabras que dirías**_

_**Yo lo haría**_

"Tuve que apartarme de tu camino, no había elección… yo no era lo que tu necesitabas".

-Perdón Quinn… Perdón por no estar ahí, perdón por no ayudarte, perdón por no preocuparme, perdón por haberte amado hasta el último pedazo de mi corazón.

_**El rio sigue su curso…**_

-Tienes que seguir con tu vida Quinney, ¡Sigue luchando! Dame una señal de que estarás ahí, que esto será un mal recuerdo. Tienes todavía una vida por delante, amigos por los cuales luchar… Tienes una madre que te ama, me tienes a mi Q.

_**Todos los colores que traes**_

_**¿Regresaran algún día?**_

_**Todos los lugares en los que hemos estado en este tiempo**_

"Haz me saber que vas a despertar, que te vas a sanar y vas a salir algún día de este hospital… No me imagino mi vida sin ti… no me imagino la vida de nosotros sin ese brillo que traen tus colores"

_**Toda la gente que conociste**_

_**Ellos estarán ahí esperándote**_

_**Todos los rostros que hemos visto en esta vida.**_

"Te prometo que ahora mas que nunca estaré ahí… aun que espere una eternidad tu regreso yo estaré ahí. Es una promesa Quinn, todos y cada uno de nosotros estaremos ahí. Solo ruego, imploro, rezo porque exista el día en que despiertes y la espera haya funcionado.

_**Todos los colores que traes**_

_**Todo lo que quisimos ser alguna vez**_

_**Todos los lugares con los que hemos soñado este tiempo.**_

-No voy a perder la fe en ti Quinn… Jamás lo hare. Te amo, como persona, como amiga… como TODO. No nos dejes Quinn. No por favor.

A este punto es inútil llorar, mi rabia, mi frustración, mi enojo, creo que ya todo ha salido… Creo que me has escuchado y sabes ahora más que nunca que nunca deje de quererte, que nunca dejaré de hacer, ninguno de nosotros. Todas esas lagrimas se han ido pero aun siento ese escalofrió al verte e imaginarme… no puedo terminar esto Quinn.

Me levanto y le doy un pequeño beso en la frente, la veo por última vez y salgo de ese cuarto. Voy hacia el elevador con la mirada hacia el piso, me cambio en el primer cuarto vacio que encuentro y regreso con los chicos… A la espera de lo que sigue.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste lo que escribí, todo review sera muy apreciado, no sean timidos y dejen uno ya que son como droga para muchos de nosotros xD y una disculpa si lloraron al leerlo, yo no pude evitar soltar una que otra lagrima al escribirlo. <strong>

**Saludos :D**


End file.
